


Let Me Take Care of You

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, romeo wants to take care of him, specs is sick, specs is stubborn and doesnt want him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: spot-conlons on tumblr asked: "ummm hi can i ask for a drabble with the prompt "If I don't do this for you, you're gonna die"? And ok i know you've probably never even heard of this ship and I feel like me and Aaron Albano are the only people who ship it, but for Specs/Finch? If you don't wanna do that, Specs/Romeo is great too!"





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt sort of hinted towards angst but instead of something sad you get a cute and fluffy sickfic because I don't like making characters sad, oops.

Specs didn't get sick often. He always tried his best to stay healthy because he absolutely hated getting sick. It would hit him like a truck and he'd practically be incapable of leaving his bed for days. Romeo always wondered how he was able to stay so healthy all the time, considering Romeo’s immune system was so bad he'd get sick every other month it seemed. Specs was always the one taking care of him when he got sick too, so it confused the hell out of Romeo that he only got sick maybe twice a year. This was one of the few times he was sick. Romeo liked taking care of him when he was sick, he did it for him so often the least he could do was return the favor. Specs was always worried though, fearing that Romeo would get sick by just being near him. Because of this, he would normally refuse any help from Romeo.

“Specs, you're awake! It's good you're getting plenty of sleep but it's nearly three in the afternoon. How you feeling?” Romeo was coming into the room, planning on waking Specs up, but was surprised to see him already awake.

“Hey Ro, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.” Romeo gave him a look.

“You look miserable, you sound horrible, there is no way you're fine. Do you want me to bring you some of the Dayquil we have in the cupboard?” Romeo reached for the door but Specs held his hand out, making him stop. Specs tried swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up but Romeo rushed over and pushed him back onto the bed.

“I can get it myself.”

“You will do no such thing. Just relax. You're sick maybe twice a year and it's always horrible, let me take care of you.” Specs grumbled but sat back against the pillows on the bed and crossed his arms, not moving. Romeo left the room and went to grab the Dayquil pills from the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water too and quickly made his way back to the room. Specs took the pills quickly and placed the glass on the nightstand.

“Is there anything else you want? You haven't eaten all day, I could heat up some soup for you?” Romeo felt like a concerned mother, but he just wanted to make sure Specs was feeling okay and taken care of.

“You don't have to Ro, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? You should eat.”

“I'm fine, really! I don't need any soup.”

“Is this just you refusing to let me help again?”

“What? No, of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I'm making you soup. What kind?”

“No! I'm fine!”

“What kind?”

“I'm fine!”

“If I don't do this for you, you're gonna die!” That caused Specs to start laughing, and Romeo joined him.

“I won't die, Ro. It's just a cold. If you're so adamant on taking care of me though, chicken noodle.” Romeo smiled and left the room to quickly heat up a can of soup. He also made him a cup if his favorite tea. When they were both done he went back to their room and gave him the bowl before setting the tea on the nightstand.

“You made me tea, too?”

“Yes. Problem?”

“No. Thank you, Ro. Do you think you could grab our Breakfast Club DVD from out there and put it in for me in here?”

“Thought you didn't want me taking care of you?”

“This is less me wanting you taking care of me and more me just being lazy and I don't really want to get up.” Romeo laughed but he went out and grabbed the DVD for him anyway and set it up for him in the bedroom.

“I'm gonna head to the store for a few things. I just saw that we’re almost out of Dayquil and we also need a few more things. I'll be back.” Specs nodded as the movie started, and Romeo grabbed his keys and a coat and was out the door in seconds. He grabbed the few things they needed from the store, along with a couple boxes of tissues because he couldn't remember if they had any, and tissues were infinitely better than using toilet paper on your nose. He got back to the apartment in a little more than thirty minutes. When he got back into their bedroom, Specs was just finishing his tea, and was fully engrossed in the movie. He set his cup back on the nightstand and Romeo threw a box of tissues at him, making him jump.

“Bless you.” Romeo laughed. They both knew how much nicer tissues were. Romeo pushed Specs over a bit and scooted into bed next to him to watch the rest of the movie. He cuddled up close to him and Specs wrapped an arm around his shoulders. After a few minutes, he reached up and placed a kiss to Specs’ cheek.

“Hey, I'm sick! You can't do that.”

“Okay, I kissed your cheek, that won't get me sick. Besides, it's been about a month since I was sick last I'm sure I'm due another cold sometime soon.” Specs chuckled. He probably wasn't completely wrong. He got sick so often it was scary sometimes. Once a month was a bit of an exaggeration though.

“Well if you're sick when I'm sick who will take care of us?”

“You'll be healthy again in no time, and then you can take care of me. Now shut up, watch the movie, and let me make questionable health choices by kisses my sick boyfriend in peace.”

“Considering I'm the aforementioned sick boyfriend I feel like I should have a say in this.”

“Well you don't, sorry I don't make the rules.” Romeo then reached up again, this time kissing Specs on the mouth.

“You're going to regret that when you're sick.”

“You're right. Right now though, I don't care.”

* * *

_Later_

“WHY DID I KISS YOU WHEN YOU WERE SICK? I'VE NEVER REGRETTED ANYTHING MORE IN MY LIFE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can send me requests and prompts on my tumblr too @bentylershook !


End file.
